Durarara Domain
by Chibi Envy Chan
Summary: Collection of short stories for the series. Chapter 1: A Durarara Valentine... Love is in the air... or maybe not.
1. A Durarara Valentine

Title: A Durara Valentine

Series: Durara

Couple: Shizaya (m/m)

Rating: mature to be safe

Warning: Don't like same sex pairings. Why are you reading this?

One more day.

Just another day of loving people.

Of manipulating them. Oh how easy they were to pull around for his entertainment.

Except one person.

That Shizuo.

His one rival.

In spite of his usual responses and attacks, Izaya found him to be the most entertaining of them all. That guy proved to be quite a challenge, and he for one couldn't resist a challenge. It was thrilling and invigorating.

How many times had they played the cat and mouse game?

Sometimes he wondered who was the cat and who was the mouse. If it were up to him, he would have to say he was the mouse for the mouse was sneaky and crafty. Shizu-chan was the cat. His brutish ways and bulk were similar to that of a chasing feline.

Yes.

Shizu-chan the cat.

It had a nice ring to it.

Thinking about it, Izaya laughed to himself and startled the people around him. They edged around this infamous man, who was known for being hunted down by the strongest man there. Hardly anyone who knew his reputation wanted to be around him unless they had business with him. Even then, they were wary for Shizuo might pop up anywhere, and they certainly didn't want to be caught in the cross fire.

A dark shadow fell over him.

Izaya jumped out of the way as a large heart shaped sign fell where he stood. He looked up at the furious Shizuo. "Is it Valentine's Day already? And look you brought me a card. How sweet of you. Does that mean you're the uke?"

Shizuo fumed at the thought of being with Izaya out of all the people, let alone being the bottom person, the recipient, in said relationship. "I-za-ya-kun," he drawled. "Like hell!" He reached over to grab something nearby, and when he found nothing, he cursed. The Valentine heart still laid where he dropped it.

The information broker took this as a sign to go out of reach and throwing range though it was hard to tell with Shizu-chan being the thrower. "Aaaaaa, I think I'll go find a White Day gift for you since you were so thoughtful to bring me a gift."

Everyone in the vicinity made a mad dash to any place except there! This guy was insane.

"Dammit!" Shizuo picked up the large heart and attempted to flatten the annoying pest with it. Sadly, he failed, leaving heart impressions where they ran off to.

Shortly after, a van pulled up.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it," Erika giggled, her head poking out of the window. "Shizu-chan is the receiver!"


	2. A Durarara Halloween

Title: A Durara Halloween

Series: Durara

Couple: Shizaya (m/m)

Rating: mature to be safe

Warning: Don't like same sex pairings. Why are you reading this?

Summary: It's Halloween time. Our favorite information broker isn't scared of anything... or is he?

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Halloween.

What a perfect opportunity to get back at that... grr... he did NOT want to think of that person. Not after the Valentine Day fiasco nor the White Day fiasco. Then there was the Easter shenanigans. No, this time he, Shizuo, would be the one with the last laugh... even if he didn't laugh too much.

Still that was beside the point.

Now it was time to prepare for the guest of honor.

First of all, who could he rope into helping him? Not that he had many friends to start with. There was Tom, however, the guy stated he wasn't into getting revenge. Not to mention, he was busy during this time of year so he was out of the question. Celty was scary herself, but Izaya had been around her long enough to be comfortable in her presence. If anything, he would probably find it amusing. She too was too busy to help him.

There was no way he would ask Shinra. That guy was a nut case in spite of looking like a doctor. What kind of doctor wanted to do that?

Seriously.

So there Shizuo sat with a blank page in hand and several pencils, attempting to think of a way of getting back at that irritating pest. Sure, he could go with the regular spooky haunted house stuff, but it was getting old, and rather than scaring Izaya, it would put him to sleep.

"Shizu-chan!"

There was a twitch and he looked over to the offender. It was NOT the annoying information broker, but rather the female otaku with that one guy, another otaku. "What do you want?" he gritted out.

Erika looked between the paper and the irritated man in the bartender outfit. "You look stumped." Way to be blunt.

Before he could punch her companion's lights out (no hitting girls), she took a seat next to him. "So you planning on scaring someone?" Did she just read his mind? "Would you like some help? I know we can do..." she rattled off several things she had seen in the various animes she watched with Walker.

Shizuo blinked at her. Instead of letting his rage get the better of him like he normally did, he grabbed a pencil and furiously jotted the ideas she shot off or at least attempted to write down everything. Why didn't he think of this before? The two strange otakus were bound to have a creative mind between the two of them. Might as well make use of it.

Border Border Border

"I think we have everything," Erika giggled as the guys carried the bags. Between Shizuo and Walker, Shizuo had the heaviest items.

"Do we really need all these things?" Walker asked, groaning at the thought of having to put everything up and then take them down. Someone had to be the voice of reason between the two of them.

"Of course we do!" the girl chirped. She whirled around and poked his chest. "Izaya-kun is used to all the violence and blood and you know. We have to go over the top! Take out all the stops. The whole nine yards." She flailed around to get her point through.

Shizuo coughed to grab their attention as they were attracting unwanted attention. "Must it include eyeballs?"

Erika beamed at him. "No haunted house.. erm... haunted place is complete without eyeballs. Too bad we couldn't get fake human ones that looked real."

"But fish?" Walker asked this time. He looked into his bag with the questioned eyeballs and shuddered. It was simply creepy looking at them, and the fish merchant gave them several questioning glances as he filled their order of fish eyeballs.

"They don't have any other animals," Erika stated, nodding her head. "If they did, it would take a lot of them. They happen to be available."

Border Border Border

Ah Halloween, a lovely time of year. Too bad he was stuck in his office instead of having fun out there. Perhaps the next year would be better. Even if it rained, he would have no qualms about getting wet except if he became sick as a result of it.

"Well that's taken care of! And off I go." Izaya wondered if he could grab some sushi on the way home. Simon kept pestering him to stop by and buy some of their sushi. It would give him an excuse to go there and stir up trouble. Good thing it wasn't too late.

Stretching out, the information broker grabbed his coat, ready to leave when he heard a soft sound. He searched his office for any signs of life.

No one. Everyone had gone, and he was... should be the last person there. He had sent Celty on a job so he wasn't expecting her any time soon.

"I'm hearing things," Izaya said, laughing to himself. Then he heard it again, followed by the same sound. With his curiosity piqued, he went in search of the sound.

Squish!

Something soft and squishy was underneath his shoe. Izaya took a deep breath, wondering if he should look at it or not. It might be a bug for all he knew. He reached in his pockets for something to clean it off his shoe and froze at the sight of what remained under his shoe.

That was not a bug.

Were his eyes deceiving him? He moved his finger closer to touch it, pausing short of it. As if on cue, another thing rolled into his view. He watched it as it came to a halt right in front of him.

It stopped short of him and stared at him.

Izaya let out a scream as he fell over, trying to avoid squishing it.

That was an eye. Did it just blink? No, he had to be hallucinating. The information broker back pedaled away from the squished eye and the other eye that rolled in. In his haste to get away, he brushed up against some slimey things.

Turning to look at them, he discovered more eyes. This caused him to look on the floor around him.

Several eyes, all watching him. Staring with frozen emotions and unblinking expressions.

It was all he could take.

Izaya bolted out of there, slamming the door on his way out. He punched the button to the elevator repeatedly and harshly. Maybe he should get Celty to clean up his office and pay her. She wouldn't find those eyeballs to be... scary or disgusting. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched to make sure the eyeballs weren't following him.

Ding!

He whirled around to come face to face with a bloody body part, hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't one of them. No, it looked like a butcher had set up shop in the elevator. Hearts, brains, livers, stomachs, intestines, kidneys... all dripping blood onto the ground. Thinking about the ground, he looked down to find what appeared to be human remains.

This had to be some sick and twisted joke.

Wait a minute, it was Halloween so no doubt there was some prankster behind this.

Yeah, that had to be the case. Izaya laughed at the thought of being somewhat scared by some childish prankster...

That was until the hands and feet started moving toward him at an alarming rate.

Laughter stopped.

Running ensued.

To the nearest stairwell.

Izaya didn't stop to look behind him. He needed to get out fast and now!

Thank the gods, the stairwell didn't have anything of that sort. A thump behind him indicated the moving body parts reached the doorway and were trying to get around that obstacle. He had no intention of seeing if they could. Running down the stairs would be bad if he slipped and fall. He settled for a fast paced walking until he reached the ground floor.

Finally he was almost home free. Izaya flung open the door to find several eyes staring at him from almost every spot available. His mind went blank as he attempted to form a thought or two...

From outside, Shizuo grinned. Payback was good especially when it came to paying back Izaya for all that he had done. When the information broker did not move a single muscle, he moved. No, he wasn't worried at all. Why should he be worried about the person who he wanted to kill every day?

Shizuo waved his hand in front of the guy. Now would be a perfect time to punch him, knock the living daylights out of him. It was so tempting, but seeing his enemy like that... just staring like an empty doll... it did not seem so right.

Perhaps he had gone too far, but the cameras caught everything, including that girly scream. That he would keep and play over and over and over. For now, he slung the information broker over his shoulder without so much of a protest.

Outside, Erika squealed with delight as she chanted her yaoi chant.


	3. A Durarara White Day

Title: A Durara White Day

Series: Durara

Couple: Shizaya (m/m)

Rating: mature to be safe

Warning: Don't like same sex pairings. Why are you reading this?

Summary: White day. Izaya has plans!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.

Merchandise after merchandise filled the aisles and plenty of men milled around the colorful displays, wondering what to buy their sweethearts or close friends. All of them were nervous about their selection even if it didn't show. They wanted to buy the perfect gift. So focused they were, they didn't notice one notorious information broker joining their ranks.

Until it was too late.

Seeing him, they decided whatever they had in their hands was good enough and hastily retreated, leaving an amused Izaya.

"How generous of them," he drawled.

The once crowded aisles were empty except for one person. He breezed up and down the aisles full of things girls would like: stuffed animals (plushes), figurines, pillows, jewelry, candy, cute stationary, and in one portion, some fake flowers. The flowers looked so real.

Izaya scratched the back of his head. How was he supposed to pick a gift for Shizu-chan? Too many things were pink or frilly... or both. He crossed his arms over his chest and contemplated what the guy liked. It would be interesting to give him feminine lingerie, but on the other hand, the guy certainly could hold a grudge for a long time. It might not be worth it for his health anyways.

Rubbing his chin with his right hand, he peered into the shelves of red, white, and pink. It was more than enough to overwhelm any newbie, but not him. He was used to this kind of thing... which was sad on his part.

It couldn't be just any gift. It needed to show his thoughtfulness and careful decision. Not anything would do. He picked up a pair of kissing birds. Could birds even kiss? He pulled the two apart. They were attracted to each other though magnetic forces. While it certainly did describe their situation, it looked rather cheesy. Birds weren't the only animals. They had bears, cats, dogs, fish, dragons, mice, and rabbits. He didn't understand the part of fish. They weren't romantic. The dragons were cool though.

Near the kissing plushies, there were stuffed animals with gifts such as jewelry, perfume, and bags of candy. Unlike the pairings, there were more animals available including some animals that didn't have a lovey dovey theme to them. It was ridiculous, but that was in demand. So long as it was profitable, he could see why they would keep selling. If it was him, he would go with whatever was popular.

The ones with the jewelry caught his attention. Two for the price of one. Nice. These jewelry looked nice, but they weren't expensive, which was good for his wallet.

What would look good on Shizu-chan? Ear rings were out of the question. Same went for rings and bracelets. There was a greater chance it might be damaged during their play time.

A squeak caught his attention. Izaya looked over to find an overwhelmed Mikado. He chuckled upon seeing the expression of the high school student. It was priceless.

"Buying a gift for a lady friend?"

Mikado jumped, completely startled. "Um... I guess." He stared at the information broker. Perhaps he wondered why Izaya out of all people was there when he didn't have someone special.

Izaya gave him a thump on his back. "If you need any advice, just ask. I know a few things about women." Sometimes more than he would like or care to know.

"How do I know she'll like it?" Mikado asked nervously. He fiddled with his hands. "I don't know what she likes or what her hobbies are." He blushed a bright red.

"Whatever you buy, I'm sure she'll like it," Izaya said, full of confidence. He paused for a moment, thinking of something or another. "Wouldn't buy her something normal like a pan. Whatever you do, don't get something like a fire extinguisher, a first aid kit, or a cleaning thing. It will give her ideas. Oh and soap. I think it's what they call an insult."

When he looked at the boy, he was furiously scribbling all this down in a small notebook. It was amusing and went to show how much he cared about this person. It was cute to some degree.

"Good luck to you," Izaya chuckled and gave another hearty slap to his backside. "If she's a high school student, I'd suggest one of those plushies. However, if she's the practical type, then maybe one of those cute stationary sets." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the stationary packages.

Taking his suggestion, Mikado looked between the two before settling on the stationary. "Thanks. Ano..."

"Which do you think looks good on Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he grabbed two cat plushies and held them up. One had a silver chain with silver wings on a blood red heart. The other had a gold chain with a blood red rose.

Mikado blinked several times. Was he referring to that Shizuo? He pointed to the one with the silver wings. Roses were way overdone.

"Thanks!"

Border Border Border

Celty stared at the small package in her hands. She wasn't sure what to make of it as her boss, Izaya, specifically told her to be very careful. This was an important package that needed to be delivered to Shizu-chan. She was to not take it on those very dangerous rides of her. Otherwise, he was going to deduct it from her pay.

This in turn made her curious about the package. She thought about gently shaking it, but that could possibly damage the goods. Wait, Shizuo could open it in front of her to satisfy her curiosity, but she had a feeling that he would destroy the package before opening it if he knew who the sender was.

So long as she was paid, it shouldn't matter. Yet, her curiosity began eating away at her. She started her bike and took off at a lawful speed. Now if the cops wouldn't start chasing her like they always do, she was going to be in the clear.

On her route, she saw many guys holding out gifts to a female. One of them caught her attention. It was Mikado. While she was at a stoplight, she watched him present a small package to Anri. She couldn't hear him, but judging from the intense blushing and the nervous fidgeting, she could tell it took everything of him to not bolt from the situation. She found this rather endearing as the guy was willing to face those armed men and he was nervous about giving a gift to someone who was friends with him.

But love did that to many people even the mightiest of them.

If she had a head, she would be blushing furiously as well.

Then the light turned red, and she was off again.

It didn't take her long to locate Shizuo. Wherever there was trouble, he tended to be there. That or a fight. She pulled up to him and carefully pulled the package out of her bag before he could utter a word.

"What's this?" he asked suspiciously. It was guys giving the girl a present, not the other way around. Still she was a delivery person... body.

**[I don't know. Someone paid me to deliver it to you with specific instructions to be careful.]**

"Who?" Shizuo demanded to know. He could crush the thing in his two bare hands.

**[Client privilege. I can't say. You can open it and hope the person left a message?]**

Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and yielded to her suggestion. If that person left a message, then he would... he wasn't sure, but if it was that bastard, he knew what he was going to do. It wasn't going to be pretty.

Oddly enough, he didn't tear through it like he would have. Instead he gently tore off the paper to find a box. The box was easy enough to open and didn't require any sharp tools though he could tell Celty was more than interested in the content. She would happily supply him with a small black scythe.

Inside was a pure white cat with a silver necklace and a silver charm in the shape of bird wings. In the center of the charm was a dark red ruby. He turned the thing over and over to see who had sent it. So far, there was no apparent note on it.

Seconds later, his cell phone received a text message. He opened it up and found the last person he wanted to see had sent him a message. Izaya sent this? His grip tightened on the thing and he planned on throwing it as far as he could, but it came into his vision. It was cute and...

Shizuo stopped his throwing action and really looked at the thing. Why couldn't he throw it away? He had no trouble throwing things at people, namely that bastard. But there was something about it that he wasn't sure what it was.

**[Maybe it's because he picked it out for you specifically?]**

Trust Celty to be observant about such things, but at least, she wasn't encouraging him to get together with the bastard. She stayed neutral about it, allowing him to make his decision.

"Maybe."

**[What are you going to do with it? It's cute.]**

"Target practice."

Border Border Border

Three months later, the pure white kitten had yet to receive any injury. It sat next to Shizuo's bed with the necklace still around it.


End file.
